The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a plurality of wall panels mountable to a wall or ceiling.
Prior art wall panel systems include a plurality of panels that are arranged in rows and columns. These panels are mounted to a wall or ceiling by connecting panel clips to the backside of the panels and attaching horizontal and vertical runners to the wall. The panel clips engage the horizontal and vertical runners with a tongue and groove connection.
Unfortunately, the process of manufacturing the panels is not eco-friendly. In particular, the panels are fabricated from a plurality of sheets. In cutting out the plurality of panels from the sheet, the left over portion of the sheet which is too small to cut out any additional panels is discarded. The left over portion is thrown away as waste and fills up our landfills.
Moreover, the horizontal runners, vertical runners and the panel clips are also not eco friendly. The horizontal and vertical runners and the panel clips are typically extruded aluminum. At the end of the useful life of the prior art wall panel system, the horizontal and vertical runners and the panel clips are removed from the wall and discarded as waste which also fills up our landfills.
Accordingly, the process of fabricating the panel system and the system itself is not eco-friendly. Hence, there is a need in the art for an eco-friendly wall panel system.